1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an objective with at least one optical element, which is mounted in an inner ring, the inner ring being connected to an outer mount, and with a manipulator device for displacing the optical element in at least a direction which lies perpendicular or at any desired angle to the optical axis, the inner ring being connected to the outer mount by means of at least two adjusting joints with manipulator members and at least one swivel joint, the at least two adjusting joints and the at least one swivel joint being provided with joint arms extending at least approximately in a tangential direction with respect to the inner ring, by means of which arms the inner ring is elastically connected to the outer mount.
An objective of this type with a manipulator device is known from DE 199 01 295 A1.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a manipulator device of this type, it is intended to improve the optical imaging quality of an objective. To compensate for production tolerances in an objective, an optical element is displaced in a direction which lies perpendicular or at any desired angle to the optical axis in a path-controlled defined manner with a construction which is optimized with respect to flux of force and stiffness.
The outer mount, inner ring and manipulation device in this case form a unit, in particular if the inner ring and the outer mount are of one piece. With the manipulator members, an elastic or compliant connection can be created between the outer mount and the inner ring, achieving a compliance or possibility of displacement in the x and y directions while at the same time, however, there is great stiffness in the z direction, i.e. in the direction of the optical axis.
If the optical element, for example a lens, heats up, there is the problem that the heat can be dissipated only poorly on account of the few and narrow connecting points with respect to the outer mount via the joint arms. This means that differences in temperature may occur between the optical element with its inner mount and the outer mount, which can have adverse effects on the imaging quality. In particular, changes in length of the joint arms on account of changes in temperature lead to a relative displacement of the inner ring with respect to the outer mount in the x-y plane. This displacement is based essentially on the articulation of the joint arms of the adjusting joints on the inner ring and their longitudinal extent. The resultant displacement of the inner ring transversely to the z axis leads to aberrations, in particular to coma.